Integrating electronics into clothing or accessories has been identified as a mechanism to augment sensing, communication, or entertainment. For example, such integrated electronics may be utilized to compliment a user's gaming experience, improve patient health monitoring, or provide readily available control functionality to a user. However, improvements in implementing flexible systems while maintaining desirable hand, and particularly desirable flexibility, in the fabric still remain.